Prior microfiche holders have employed foldable double pockets permanently mounted in frame arrangements. U.S. Pat. No. 2,005,453 to Chadwick discloses V-shaped pockets for holding cards. Chadwick's device provides spaced pocket panel on both sides and includes a frame suitable for storage in a loose leaf binder. Holders have also been adapted to be placed in upstanding positions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,904 to Holiday shows a microfiche storage unit including a pair of hinged covers to permit the device to be positioned in a standing position.
It is also recognized in the art that microfiche panels may include V-shaped pockets adapted to be held in vertically positioned stands.
These prior holders have not included solutions to the pocket spacing problem or to providing a foldable stand arrangement that the present invention provides.